The Day it Happened
by a diffrent reality
Summary: A collection of gruesome poems about the people of Ooo.Ok not nessecary gruesome for all of them.
1. The Day it Happened

**This is a short story.**

**No, it's not going to be perfection.**

**I'm sorry if you expect that.**

**Let's begin.**

********************************_The Day It happened_***********************************

** _The day it happened,only two people saw._**

**_ Jake was in the house eating coldslaw._**

**_ PB , in her castle testing a potion._**

**_ Marcie was making a song about confusion._**

**_ Yes , the day it happened no one knew._**

**_ Except for just a few._**

**_It was quiet and quick._**

**_Out in the old , creepy forest._**

**_Where no one ever wants to go._**

**_Unless their lonely wandering souls._**

**_Looking to find themselves whole through it all._**

**_But , someone daring enough decided to._**

**_He was just looking for adventure._**

**_Instead he found death at his side._**

**_He touched deaths chest in order to shove it._**

**_Death just smiled and killed him then._**

**_Now lays a dead boy in the middle of the forest._**

**_Were only lonely wandering souls go._**

**_Looking to find themselves whole through it all._**


	2. Vampire's Curse

**Hey people!I could see I was starting to get views on the first chapter so I decided to make a new one.**

**So heres a new poem by me , a diffrent reality.**

**********************************_Vampire's Curse*****************************************_

_**I'm diffrent than you all.**_

_**I've seen some pretty freaky shit.**_

_**I've felt the true meaning of lonely.**_

_**I've also loved and cared for many.**_

_**The friends , they come and go.**_

_**The relationships can't be counted.**_

_**Sometimes , I just wish I could die.**_

_**Sometimes , I just wish I could shoot myself in the head.**_

_**And die.**_

_**But I can't die.I can't die.**_

_**The vampire's curse.**_

_**It can't be broken.**_

_**So I torture myself intead.**_

_**I torture myself by holding back from telling her what I want to say.**_

_**Because if I told her , I'd be torturing her too.**_

_**I'd be torturing her too.**_

_**She's too sweet to torture.**_

**Hey!Please comment.**


	3. yeah,i know

**Hey fellow Adventure Time fans!I just wanted to know some of your thoughts about these poems that I created.**

**Were they too creepy or are they all together too sweet?**

**Do I need to boost up my rating to R or lower it to just K?**

**All I'm really looking for is some criticisim.**

**Please take time to review.**


	4. Girl in the Pink

**Hey peoples!This is my next poem , hope you like it.**

********************************Girl in the Pink***************************************

_**She's a girl with pink skin.**_

_**Gooey bubblegum.**_

_**Clothes perfectly fitting**_

_**Like a princesses clothes should.**_

_**But their's something about her**_

_**No other princess seems to have.**_

_**That's her intelligence.**_

_**Have you ever seen her in work?**_

_**Better than you I suppose**_

_**At making a potion.**_

_**Or a time machine.**_

_**She's a beauty true,**_

_**With some dark secrets.**_

_**That she tries to keep,**_

_**So no one will worry.**_

_**So no one will worry but her.**_

_**What girl she is , the girl in the pink.**_

_**Everytime she tries to help everyone always turns away.**_

_**They think she doesn't care but she does.**_

_**Poor girl in the pink with no one to cry with ,**_

_**Cause no one cares to cry with her.**_

_**One day they all might turn on her.**_

_**Poor girl in the pink.**_


	5. A Dog

**Hello people!It's the last day of Febuary over here.I hope you all are ready for my new poem.**

********************************What a Dog********************************************

_**Most people love me.**_

_**They say I'm cute like a puppy.**_

_**Well I kinda am at heart.**_

_**I can strech like rubber.**_

_**Execpt much further**_

_**My favorite hobby is sleeping,**_

_**Or hanging with my bro.**_

_**Oh,how much I love my sweet Lady.**_

_**And all our puppies.**_

_**That aren't really puppies,**_

_**Anymore.**_

_**I'm good at playing the viola.**_

_**That my friends gather to hear.**_

_**Cats, I can't get along with.**_

_**But that's ok.**_

_**I help save the day almost everyday.**_

_**Whether it's fighting candy robbers,**_

_**Or the Lich.**_

_**Which is actually dead so why should I care.**_

_**I'm kinda silly,**_

_**But at the same time not really.**_

_**All I can really say that is definite,**_

_**Is that I am a dog.**_


	6. Heart of Flames

**Hi fellow humans! Sorry I haven't updated recently, schools been in the way with all the end of the year tests coming .here's the next poem.**

************************************* _Heart of flames _**********************************

**_I am a queen of fire._**

**_I am a walking heater._**

**_I am a never ending torch._**

**_Except when I get hit with water._**

**_That's when my heart starts to go out._**

**_My heart made of flames._**

**_It's a danger to those who can't bear it._**

**_Which is most._**

**_My heart of flames drives me._**

**_Drives me to do bad things._**

**_I don't wan't to be bad , I want to be good._**

**_But that can't happen._**

**_'Cause my heart of flames drives me._**

**_It drives me to do rash things._**

**_My kingdom depends on me._**

**_To keep calm and do right things._**

**_But my heart of flames drives me._**

**_It drives me to do wrong things._**

**_My small bit of goodness,_**

**_I try to embrace._**

**_But my heart of flames drives me._**

**_It drives me to do bad things._**


	7. Minecraft Lover's Poems 1

**Hello! I know I haven't written in a long time. This is because I've been updating my stories on Story Bird. This poem is by my friend , she doesn't have an account though , so I'll just call her Minecraft lover.  
**

*****************************_ Running Through the Dark **********************************_

**_Running through the dark._**

**_So unprepared._**

**_I know who you are._**

**_So I'm not scared._**

**_And if you take my life , _**

**_I'LL BE BACK!_**

**_\- Minecraft Lover_**


End file.
